A New Threat
by ranger1
Summary: The Gundams return to fight off another oppressive world government.


The alarm blared after an explosion had rocked the Avalon base. "Dammit," a young girl about the age of 15 said while she was running for all she was worth, "I always have to attract every single guard on the freikin' base!". As she turned the corner she ran into a few Avalon guards. "Stop her!" said the guard in charge. As his words left his mouth the others opened fire on her. She dove behind a large rock and took out what was a silenced .44 magnum pistol off a holster that was attached to her leg. "Now to take out the three stooges." She popped her head up long enough to get one magnum bullet through one guard's chest. "That takes care of Curly." She said with a slight chuckle, " now for Larry and Moe." The guards were stunned at the magnificent aim the girl had and let their guard down long enough for her to get two shots off and through their heads. As she fired, she turned towards a Blackhawk helicopter and bolted for it as more explosions went off in the background from grenades thrown by men in the helicopter. "Times a wastin' lets get a move on" she said to the pilot. "I'm with that!" he said taking off. "Did you get the package Mira?" he asked. "I sure did." She said holding up a disc. "It was easy, those Avalon people need to encrypt their files better." The man sitting next to Mira was examining a transmission regarding a damage report. "Looks like you followed orders for once Mira, the research facility is nothing but a pile of rubble." He said. Mira gave him a satisfied smile. A young officer glared at the retreating Blackhawk and swore to herself. "They have the schematics for the new model." She said to herself. "That's not good" "Lieutant Lopez ma'm, there were a few survivors from the blast" a sergeant reported in. " Get the medics in there at once." She barked to the sergeant. "Yes ma'm" he saluted and ran towards the ambulance. "They've been hitting at our tech boys and factories for a month. Do they know something we don't?" After she said this she walked over to the wreckage.  
  
In former China near the ruins of Beijing was a secret base home to rebels who opposed the Avalon organization's tyranny. They called them selves OPERATION FREEDOM. The rebels We're not to be taken likely yet the Avalon organization overlooked them as a mere nuisance. However the damage they were causing in recent raids and attacks caused many executives of the organization to wonder if this rebellion was a real threat to Avalon. " We must not let a small threat worry us. If the public sees us cowering at the sight of a bunch of rioters then they will no longer support us. We must find out who they are and exterminate the leader. That will show those damn rebels whose in charge and superior." Said one official of the Avalon high council. "With all due respect Mr. Hioto I strongly disagree with you. The rebels are not to be taken likely and they have caused more than 50 million dollars in damage to research facilities, factories, supply depots, railways and not to mention countless files copied or stolen by them. They lower we rate them, the damage they are capable of doing. We must take them all out with a full fledged military strike by our forces." A fellow delegate responded to Mr. Hioto's statement. " Gentlemen I agree that the rebellion must be crushed, however lets not be hasty in our decision, we do not even know where they are located. If we make a decision with a cool head we will not regret that decision later. Before we attack the rebellion in force we must find where they are located, then my fine delegates we will strike with all our might when the time comes!" A young girl of the age of 19 stated. The girl had brown hair, big blue eyes, and a knack for International relations. The girls name was Janet Noville. " Ms. Noville," Mr. Hioto asked, "how do you propose to dispose of the rebels?" "With their own personnel." A tall figure with black hair, and brown eyes. The man appeared to be Hispanic and it was rumored that the man was of royal decent. "Who are you?" A delegate in the back row asked the man. " My name is General Carlos Ramos. I am the military head of the Avalon organization." He answered. "And what exactly do you mean 'with their own personnel'?" "What I mean is that we will insert a spy into the organization whom will send us all the information that he can gather then he will give us the location of their base of operations." "And how are you going to insert a spy within an invisible enemy?" The delegate inquired. "Easy," Carlos responded, "We put that person in one of the most probable of the organizations next target." 


End file.
